Der Preis ist heiß
Der Preis ist heiß (The Price is Hot) was a German game show that originally ran on RTL from 1989 to late 1992 as a weekday afternoon program at 5 PM, before becoming a mid-morning show at 10:30 AM (11 AM during its final episodes) from late 1992 to mid-1997. It was the first of its kind in the German television. It was an adaptation of the American show, The Price is Right, whose revival had been in continuous production since 1972. In it's 8-year run, the show produced and aired a total of 1873 episodes on RTL on weekdays, with occasional editions on the weekends. The host was Dutch presenter Harry Wijnvoord, with the "Price Announcer" in the background (with a few exceptions during product description) being Walter Freiwald. After being off the air for over 20 years, the show returned to RTL on the premium channel RTLplus on October 9, 2017 and is now being hosted by Wolfram Kons with Thornsten Schorn as the "Price Announcer". Concept The program consisted of three rounds. In the first round, the candidates were given the task, the trading price of them shown Household Products to estimate as accurately as possible, without, however, to provide the correct price. Who won in this group stage, received the particular product and was allowed to play in the next round in a pricing game to a higher profit. Of these price games, there were over 40 pieces. The most popular are "crash" (with the figure of "Kraxelhubers"), "Up or Down", "hit", "The Itch Seven", "run and exchange", "Tank Buster", "More or Less", " Putting "," right or wrong "," mystery penny "," Tic Tac Toe ", the" shell game "," Whoever does not honor the penny "," shopping "," Plinko "or" 3 rivets ". After the prize-games heralded "The Rad" the last round, which was always announced by Freiwald in a serious tone with the words "Ladies and gentlemen ... the wheel!". The winners of the prize games had to turn a wheel of fortune, the two candidates who are doing erdrehten the highest point value, came into the finals and played for the "special price". This consisted of numerous individual products whose total price had to estimate the candidate as in the preliminary round as accurately as possible. Here, too, led a outbidding unable to survive. The total value of the "special price" article was moving normally around 100,000 DM , but could in rare cases even exceed 200,000 DM. Legal dispute over the parodic use of broadcast excerpts In a copyright case against the broadcasting of a - blended with original video clips - Parody on the mission of the presented federal court on 13 April 2000 found that the applicant no claims from the account of the use of excerpts from the TV show copyright on injunctive and damages to stand. The 26 April 1994 episode of the show sent competed in a game scene a bladder tonic. In Kalkofes Mattscheibe this scene was the opinion of the court "in grossly satirical r, subjective unilateral r and wanted disparaging r way" played. This approach to use original cut-outs to "the whole show, The Price is Right 'to coat with biting sarcasm," but according to BGH by the freedom of broadcasting covered. Trivia The concept was together with Studio Design and cult sayings in the ProSieben -Game Show Gameshow Marathon taken for a sequence. Harry Wijnvoord had at the beginning of the program a short guest appearance. 1983 sent the ZDF one installment quiz titled The money is on the road with presenter Christian Simon. It was produced only an episode, which in one of Hans Rosenthal was led series of test broadcasts of various television quizzes. Der Gameshow-Marathon (2007) On January 15, 2007, a version of the show has aired as part of Der Gameshow-Marathon (The Gameshow Marathon) on ProSieben hosted by Oliver Pocher and Oliver Petszokat. The winner of that episode was Sonya Kraus. Possible new edition In the summer of 2009, speculation about a resumption of production of the consignment were loud, which was supposed to take place in 2010. The production company Grundy Light Entertainment set clear, however, that for the format no pilot episode was planned and it still would be no station would buy a new edition. It is usual to work in the background in various formats, but there were no concrete plans. On 31 May 2010 launched Harry Wijnvoord the petition "Get The Price is back!". He called on all fans to support a comeback of his cult show by signing the petition to the German TV station, and optionally promotes other signatories. The action was unsuccessful and the associated website has now ceased. New Edition On October 9, 2017, a new version of the show aired on RTLplus and was moderated by Wolfram Kons and Thorsten Schorn as the new "Price Announcer". This version has been discontinued in 2018 after a single season. Category:Foreign Formats